This invention relates generally to controls for vehicular transmissions. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to transmission control apparatus that utilizes a single handle to control both forward and reverse directions and to control the speed range of the transmission.
One type of single handle vehicle control system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,305 issued Apr. 27, 1965 to John Gower-Remple. The system described therein is utilized to control braking, steering, throttling, power and speed of the vehicle. While the system disclosed may function satisfactorily for the use intended, it is a system involving a very complex arrangement of control rods, linkages, etc. because of the many functions controlled.
Another control system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,157 issued Mar. 5, 1974 to Trevor G. Campbell et al. The system described therein aso provides a single handle control for controlling gear selection and engine speed. Again, the system disclosed is one involving various arrangements of toggles and control rods and is different from the system described herein.
The object of this invention is to provide a single lever control that controls both the direction and the speed range of the transmission through simple yet effective apparatus that is relatively easy to operate, manufacture, and maintain.